warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ain't She Tweet
Ain't She Tweet is a Looney Tunes short starring Tweety and Sylvester. Released June 21, 1952, the cartoon is directed by Friz Freleng. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc and Bea Benaderet. Title The title is a play on the song "Ain't She Sweet". Plot Sylvester stands outside a pet store window, watching Tweety (singing Trololo) in the display area. Tweety angers Sylvester when the bird goes over to a mouse (the comments, apparently unflattering ones about the cat, are muted using Carl Stalling's music); Sylvester replies, "Laugh this off" and tries to throw a brick at the window. However, upon seeing a cop walk up behind Sylvester, the would-be puddy vandal runs in front of the brick and absorbs the blow. As Sylvester is planning to cut through the glass window with a glass cutter, a deliveryman takes Tweety away, to be delivered to Granny's house. Sylvester follows the deliveryman and rushes into the yard, only to discover a whole army of bulldogs. The rest of the cartoon contains Sylvester's attempts (all unsuccessful) to get at Tweety: * Walking across a tree branch that extends from the outside to the house. Tweety saws the branch off (Tweety: "That puddy tat's got a pink skin under his fur toat!"). * Using stilts to walk harmlessly above the dogs. Tweety gives the dogs some tools to cut the stilts down to size; Sylvester tries a hasty retreat but ends up just short of the gate. (This attempt would later be re-used in Roman Legion-Hare where Sam tries to get to Bugs but gets attacked by the lions.) * Building a rocket, which simply sets the cat's fur aflame. * Riding a bucket attached to a wire that he connected from a telephone pole to the edge of Granny's house. Unfortunately, Sylvester's weight is too heavy for the bucket's support, and the added weight lowers the bucket down to the horde of dogs, where they wait to beat Sylvester up. * Waiting until the yard is empty and then walking unannounced to the house. The dogs run outside and tackle the cat. This time, Sylvester gets away, but before he can catch his breath, a kindly old man - thinking the puddy had simply wandered outside his home - throws him back into the yard, where the dogs beat the cat up some more. * Hiding in a package intended for Granny. The original contents are dog food, which has the dogs so eager. Granny does not take the package in to unwrap, (as Sylvester had expected) instead she throws it to the dogs. As she watches the dogs tear open the package to get at their "food," Granny compliments on how hungry they were that she didn't have the chance to unwrap the package. Finally, Sylvester decides to wait until the early morning to tip-toe silently through the yard. The alarm clock goes off at 4 a.m., awakening the dogs and pummeling the cat one last time. Tweety innocently comments, "Now who do you suppowse would want to distuwb dose doggies so eawly in da morning?" before winking at the audience as the camera irises out. Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Trivia Notes When this cartoon airs on the USA Turner networks, the Blue Ribbon opening is missing. In addition, it plays at PAL speed and audio. Censorship *When this cartoon aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, the part where Sylvester is on fire as a result of his malfunctioning rocket (and is shown frantically trying to put out the flames) was cut from 1994 to the show's end in 2000.Censorship Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External links * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Tweety Bird shorts Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Tweety shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Granny shorts Category:Tweety and Granny shorts Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Granny Category:1952 films Category:1952 shorts Category:1952 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s Category:1950s films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts